A tout jamais : Une autre histoire de Cendrillon
by E.T.-Love-E.M
Summary: U.A. Harry Potter, jeune garçon élevé par sa belle-mère et esclave de ces deux méchands beaux-frères, va tomber amoureux du prince Draco. Il fera tout pour se rendre au bal donné en l'honneur de sa majesté et concquérir l'homme de son coeur.


Bienvenue ! Voici ma toute première fic que je poste sur ce site. Je ferai en sorte que cette histoire soit la plus réaliste possible.

C'est l'histoire du merveilleux film : A tout jamais : Une autre histoire de Cendrillon, version Harry Potter.

Sachez qu'aucuns personnages ne m'appartient et que c'est une histoire d'amour entre hommes. Donc homophobes s'abstenir !

_**~°~ B**onne **L**ecture _

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Un matin de novembre, alors que le vent dormait, que le soleil s'éveillait, que les oiseaux chantaient et que le froid était aux aguets, une calèche marron en tous points ordinaire s'arrêta devant une magnifique façade de pierre ornée de lierre. Pendant que le cocher tirait sur les rênes pour stabiliser les deux cheveux de robe brune qui lui faisaient face, deux hommes vêtus de noir sortir de la calèche et entrèrent dans la demeure accompagnés d'un majordome. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une pièce semblant être une chambre. Les teintures des rideaux et des murs étaient rouge et or. Un grand lit gouvernait l'endroit et prouvait bien l'utilité de cette pièce.

Le majordome qui accompagnait tantôt les deux hommes, se présenta devant le majestueux lit et déclara à la personne qui se trouvait sous les couvertures :

- « Les Frères Grimm, votre Majesté ! » Puis s'écartant pour laisser place aux deux hommes, il partit s'assoir sur une chaise lui étant destiné.

La personne dans le lit pris la parole :

- « Bonjour messieurs ! Je vous suis très reconnaissante d'être venu » Les deux frères s'inclinèrent en remerciement. « Je présume que vous vous demandez ce qui pousse une femme de mon âge à solliciter une audience aux auteurs de contes et d'histoires pour enfants »

La dame qui venait de dire ces mots était en effet très vieille, sans pour autant en perdre sa beauté naturelle. Ses yeux, qui fixaient les frères Grimm, étaient marrons et reflétaient une profonde tendresse. Elle les regardait d'ailleurs comme si ceux-ci étaient ses propres enfants. Ses cheveux blanc avaient des reflets argentés et lui donnaient, malgré son âge, un certain charme. Sur ses épaules tombait une magnifique robe bleu marine et blanche extrêmement élégante. Pour l'occasion, mais aussi pour plaire à ses invités, elle avait mis ses plus beaux bijoux. C'est-à-dire une belle parure en diamant blanc. Puis évidemment elle était en possession d'une bague avec une pierre d'émeraude qu'elle portait sur son annulaire droite, signe de sa fortune et d'un diadème qui ne quittait jamais sa tête, signe de son rang.

- « Euh... votre lettre était fort intrigante Madame » Dit l'un des deux frères en reposant sa tasse de thé et en renvoyant son sourire à la vieille femme.

- « Je trouve votre série de contes populaires tout à fait remarquable » Dit-elle sincèrement, elle alla continuer mais le même frère l'interrompit innocemment :

- « Merci »

Elle sourit gentiment en voyant la fierté dans le regard et les gestes des deux auteurs mais elle reprit vite d'un ton sérieux :

- « Mais je dois avouer à quel point j'ai été troublé en lisant votre version de l'histoire de Cendrillon »

Elle finit sur ces notes attendant une réponse. Malheureusement celle-ci ne vint pas dessuite, car les Grimm n'ayant pas encore digérés les mots de la vieille femme, ne savaient pas quoi lui dire. Finalement le frère qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, parla d'un ton qui se voulait assuré et quelque peu enjoué :

- « Eh bien il y a ceux qui pensent que la version de Perrault, avec l'intervention de la Marraine, la Fée et la citrouille magique, sont plus près de la vérité »

- « Certains prétendent même que la chaussure était faite de fourrure, d'autres affirment que c'était du verre. Quoi qu'il en soit personne ne pourra jamais le savoir » Pendant qu'il finissait sa phrase, la vieille dame fit signe à son majordome d'apporter quelque chose, plus particulièrement un coffre. Les frères n'ayant pas remarqués cela continuèrent :

- « Votre Majesté me permettrait-elle de lui dire quelques mots sur ce tableau ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant une toile juste à côté la dite Majesté. « Cette homme est tout à fait... extraordinaire »

- « Il s'appelait Harry. » Répondit-elle à sa question muette. « Harry Potter... » Elle ouvrit le coffre qui lui était tendu et tout en prenant son contenu, elle dit :

- « ...Et ceci... – montrant l'objet – était l'une de ses pantoufles de verres » Ses mots se suivirent d'un silence. Un silence étonné. Les frères Grimm ne purent s'empêcher de souffler d'admiration et de contempler la chaussure. Celle-ci était magnifique, éblouissante. Sa surface était en effet en verre mais elle était aussi recouverte de plusieurs pierres, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Devant l'air ébahit des deux personnes elle ne pu s'empêchait de sourire et de hocher la tête, confirmant ses dires.

- « Peut-être me permettrez-vous de rétablir l'histoire dans sa vérité »

- « Mais alors, ce n'est pas qu'une légende ? » Dit l'un des frère abasourdit. Les Grimm échangèrent un regard. Elle répondit :

- « Non, pas tout à fait... »Elle réfléchit, puis... « ...Voyons, quelle est la phrase que vous utilisez... Ah... j'y suis, Il Était Une Fois, un petit garçon... qui aimait son père... de tout son cœur... »

* * *

Voilà le Prologue de ma première histoire. ^^

J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possible et j'espère que vous avez réussis à lire. :P

La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine ou plus tôt si j'arrive à finir le chapitre avant.

A bientôt ! =)

_E.T.-Love-E.M._


End file.
